true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stu Macher
Stu Macher is the secondary antagonist of the horror film Scream. He is the decoy Ghostface and is Billy's sidekick, mate and loyal enforcer. He assists the real Ghostface in his masterplan with intent to murder Sidney Prescott and her family. He is portrayed by Matthew Llllard. History Stu was a regular, friendly and warm child once who only wanted friends just like everybody else did. However, since his girlfriend Casey Becker dumped him and bonded with Steve Orth, Stu became jealous and out of lust, envy and rage the teenage boy has mentally collapsed and has decided to join Billy and get his revenge on both of them. He assisted Billy in his masterplan and they were both considered as close allies to Roman Bridger, who claimed that Billy's father has divorced his mother Debbie and he was an equal partner and co-conspirator to Billy as he was also responsible for most of the saga's events. Stu and his secret boss Billy later go and attack Steve. Stu manages to slice Steve's throat, and he then stabs Casey as an act of vengeance. Billy and Stu hang Casey's corpse on a tree, much to the horror of her parents. Billy then strategically organizes a terrible and horrific attack on his on and off girlfriend, Sidney Prescott, so he can put an end to her family and then frame someone else for his own actions. Stu and Billy wear their Ghostface masks during the night, and without being fully revealed to the public's eye, they start stalking after Sidney. Stu and Billy start chasing after Sidney with intent to kill her. However, the cops arrive and arrest the two of them. Stu is released from the police station as he was proved innocent for the meanwhile. However, the police did arrest Billy for a short time, much to Hank's disappointment. Stu and Billy have then confronted Randy in a toy store, thus revealing him their true intentions. The next few days at school are very lonely for Billy, and Stu seems to be the only one to come near him and talk to him, as they are still in cahoots about their masterplan. Stu is then invited to a party, and much to his surprise, he hears from Sidney that Tatum Riley is missing in action. She asks him if he knows where she is, and Stu replies that he doesn't know where she is. However, Billy manages to sneak into the party and he apologizes to Sidney, thus he gains her trust one more time for being proved to her innocent but still emotionally collapsing due to her misjudgment. Billy exits the room and gives Stu the final orders so they could finish their masterplan and become the most feared crime lords of Woodsboro. Stu then wears his Ghostface costume and puts on his mask, just before attacking the crowd during the final hours of the party. After he pretends to backstab Billy, most of the invited guests of that party run outside of the house and manage to escape the decoy Ghostface killer. However, as Billy lies injured on the floor, Sidney holds him and helps him escape the murderer, thus leading him into a locked room so they will survive the attack of the Ghostface. Randy however runs towards the room as well, and Billy opens the door for him, but then kills him, and reveals himself to be the real Ghostface and the one behind all the murder cases, the crimes and also Stu's attacks as the decoy Ghostface. Billy reveals that his motives were to become the most feared crime lord in town and live his life in a horror story of his own, as he is a great fanatic of horror movies and violence on TV. He reveals that he also planned to kill Sidney and that their romantic bond was all a ploy, so he could get close to her and then kill her and her family, and then frame someone else for these crimes. Stu then watches as Gale and Billy fight, and goes with Billy to burst into another room, where Sidney hid behind the door, and then started attacking them. Sidney managed during the first moments of the confrontation to push Stu into the wires of a TV. Stu is then electrocuted by the wires and killed within a few seconds. Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Extortionists Category:Provoker Category:Paranoid Category:Cheater Category:Pawns Category:Minions Category:Enforcers Category:Henchmen Category:Protective Category:Ambitious Category:Right-Hand Category:Nihilists Category:Sadists Category:Saboteurs Category:Liars Category:Nemesis Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Vandals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulators Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Traitors Category:Tragic Category:Tyrants Category:Opportunists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Narcissists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Incriminators Category:Betrayed Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Homicidal Category:Murderers Category:Abusers Category:Egoistic Villains Category:Juvenile Deliquents Category:Bludgeoners Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Dark Knights Category:Tricksters Category:Successful Category:Mental Illness Category:Misanthropes Category:Scream Villains Category:Remorseful